X Files High
by Mei Zhen
Summary: Dana is the new girl in senior year, and had never been too popular. Until she met a group of friends that would give her life a 360 degree twist... in the right direction! (MSR) (No original characters)
1. Newbie Alert!

Disclaimer: Nada, I own nothing. There are not even Original Characters I can own, since everyone here are people from the series. If there is someone you don't recognise... I will tell you the ep where they came in.LOL. I wish I owned Mulder, though. I have been planning to set him a trap with sunflower seeds... Mwahaha!  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance. No angst here. LOL!  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of Marita's colorful vocabulary. Ahem.  
  
Why this?: Because I have seen some High School fics and I love them, for a very simple reason. Lots of the fanfic writers are young, most of them teens. And having our fav characters be like us makes us lie them even more.LOL.  
  
Pairings: Mulder and Scully (Just DID anyone have a doubt about it?), Krycek and Marita (ROWR!I had to cool down after Patient X. LOL.), Monica and John ( Yet another basic pairing.)..... and for the rest of the people you will be getting some funny surprises. LOL!  
  
To my friends and all the fangirls who behave like the chicks in this fic. LOL!  
  
X FILES HIGH  
  
Dana felt bad. She entered the building feeling her stomach shrink. This was something completely new for her, and she hated surprises. Her family and herself had moved to Washington not too long ago, and now the summer was over it was time to study again.  
  
She did not have problems with that itself. But she usually had them with people there. Since she first stepped on a school and got the nickname Ice Queen, she knew she would go alone to the End of Year dance. And the time had come. She was in her last year, and had never been too popular when it came to parties. She was usually the good girl who did her homework, who listened and was friends with the geeks, a smart between smarts. But she never went to parties.  
  
She found herself short. And she was. But that was not all of it. Her skin was pale and filled with freckles. Her deep red straight hair fell to her shoulders, and her style of clothing.... well, it was always rather plain. It was usually jeans,trainers and a sweater or t-shirt, depending on the season. She was pretty, yes. But she never showed it. Little did she know that all of that would soon change...  
  
She got closer to a crowd that seemed to be her year. Many of them seemed to know others and chatted happily. Actually, she was the only newbie that stood alone in the middle of the big room. She knew from experience that it would take her ages to make friends.  
  
Specially after the evil glares and the laughing she got when she passed by three girls that were the centre of attention. She had to admit, they were beautiful. That's why they were sorrounded by all the guys. One of them, the one that Dana found most disturbing, was the one with long dark hair, tanned skin and deep dark eyes. She deliberately stared evilly at her, not hiding it at all. The other two didn't seem to like Dana either, but at least they were not so clear.  
  
One of the others had big hazel eyes and short chestnut hair. She was the prettiest, in fact. She spoke to her friends with a british accent, and eyed Dana as if she was nothing. Well, it was better to be ignored than to be hated, she thought. The last one had blue eyes and blond hair just below her shoulders. She was tall and slender, and looked at Dana as if examining her.  
  
Great. Just great. She was getting enemies before even opening her mouth. The long haired girl's mouth was about to open and say something to her, and as she was about to do so Dana felt all the attention on her. But then.....  
  
BOOM!  
  
Dana found herself on the floor. Someone had just bumped against her, and now all their books, her bag, and things belonging to God knew who were scattered all over the floor. The three laughed their asses of right there, of course. Dana looked at the person who had fallen as well after the collide.  
  
''Are you ok?'' She asked, starting to pick up her things.  
  
''It's alright, my ASS broke the fall.'' Dana found herself looking at a boy. The One Boy, more like. She stared at him for two seconds and her mind went completely blank. He held out a hand to help her stand. He was tall, a lot taller than she was. He had clear grey blue eyes that eyed her ironically. ''What about you?''  
  
She knew she had to say something. Nod. Ask his name. Ask him his phone number. Ask him to marry her.  
  
But blank. She took air to say something, but ended up nodding and lowering her gaze. She could hear the laughter from the three girls again. This time the boy rose his gaze to them and they shut their mouths. And then, after he had picked up all his stuff and helped Dana, flashed her a slight smile and left. She looked at him until he vanished in the crowd. Dana kicked herself mentally for being so speechless, but the worse was yet to come.  
  
''Newbie.''Spat out the girl with long black hair. ''You were looking at the wrong guy there.'' Her two friends stood behind her and it looked as if it would be a three against one fight. Only Dana didn't know how to fight then, and would have ended on the floor. Just as she readied herself for the insults...  
  
''Why, Diana? Is there noone else you can be bitchy with?''  
  
Diana. So that was her name. Dana made a mental note to get away from her as soon as possible. And that's when she saw who had just faced the Force of Evil. It was a beautiful girl with long blond hair that hung loosely to her hips and big, deep blue eyes. She wore an Emily The Strange t-shirts where it read 'Fight like a Girl' and grey jeans. Over her bag there was a picture of an alien head and a zen crystal attached to the zipper.Compared to Diana, so prettily clad in pinks and pastels, she looked like Rambo. The group that had been laughing before was now silent.  
  
Without another word, the girl turned to Dana as Diana glared at them both and her and her friends decided to go somewhere else. The audience decided there was nothing to see anymore, and all of them continued chatting.  
  
''You just met Miss Biggest Bitch Ever.'' Said the blonde with a slight, ironic smile. ''You are new, are you? I had never seen you over here before.''  
  
''Ehm...''Dana was unsure about what to say. ''I think I got in trouble with someone who won't forgive me.''  
  
''Blah.''The blonde said, as she lead Dana to another part of the room. ''It wouldn't be the first time. What did you do?''  
  
''I think I stared at her boyfriend. But I am not sure, since she was rather bitchy and he didn't seem to like her too much.'' Dana titled her head to the side, a bit confused. ''I don't think I will see him again, though. He helped me pick up my books after bumping into me.''  
  
''Fox 'Spooky' Mulder.''The blonde said. ''That's him. Tall, lean, grey eyes. Nice ass.''She winked , and Dana smiled a little. ''I am Marita Covarrubias. Do you have a name or did you drop it along with the books?''  
  
''Dana Scully. Glad to meet you. I thought that Diana was going to eat me.''She grinned and Marita looked at her oddly for a second. ''Oh, I got her name when you called her. I don't think I will forget it.''  
  
Marita laughed and pointed to some other girls who stood in a corner of the big hall, waiting for her. There were four of them, and they smiled when they saw Dana come with Marita. Well, at least these were not the hard bitchy type. Or so it looked like.  
  
''Dana, these are my friends.'' Marita said, poiting at them. Dana smiled and greeted them. The four seemed interested in her, and Dana started to notice certain things about them. They seemed to have been reading and doing things before she came, and probably knew each other well. She noticed that one of them was drawing something that looked like a huge cockroach monster. It was scary, Dana thought.  
  
This girl had a big folder filled with pictures of monsters and beasts of all sorts, chewing on people or simply striking a pose, along with medievalish heroes that were probably about to become someone's lunch. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore some khaki shorts, trainers and a blue t-shirt with a silver X over it. She seemed to like confortable clothing, and smiled at the newbie.  
  
''Your name is Dana? I am Bambi Berenbaum.'' She smiled, and Dana looked at her first, then at the pictures.  
  
''Your name is Bambi?'' Dana asked, surprised.  
  
''Yeah, my parents were naturalists.'' Bambi explained with a laugh. ''Don't worry, I get that question a lot.''  
  
''They are great.'' Dana said, admiring the pictures.  
  
''Thank you. I am told that I should be taking art, but I would rather be doing ethimology. At some cool university, that is.'' She grinned from ear to ear. ''What about you?''  
  
''Uh... I think I will do medicine.'' Dana started to feel somwhat more confortable. These girls were actually listening! And they all seemed to be waiting for a turn to introduce themselves. Dana turned to see how Marita whacked another girl softly over the head. The girl had earphones on and hadn't heard anything, and that was probably why Marita was calling her attention. She had been dancing around the room a second before, and now she stared at Dana with a wide smile.  
  
''Er....''The girl giggled a bit. ''I am Sarah Kavanaugh. Pleased to meet you, er....''  
  
''Dana.''  
  
''Yes!'' Sarah smiled again, and started doing some ballet poses. She had deep dark brown eyes and slightly curly hair of the same colour. She wore some purple jeans and a pink sweater, and started spinning around in a ballet pose. ''I have a lot to practice... I will never get this movemnt right!''  
  
''She will break a leg one day if she doesn't stop. She may... slide over something and ...BAM!'' Another girl said. She had long black hair and clear eyes. She looked a bit worried for Sarah, but soon got over it and turned to Dana.  
  
''I am Kirsten Killar.'' She smiled. ''I am stressing over everything most of the time, sorry.'' She wore a blue shirt with her sleeves tugged up and plain trousers. Her hair was in a long braid, and out of all the girls, she looked like the most geeky. On the folder she carried on her hand there was the 'STAR WARS' logo and a photo of Hayden Christensen.  
  
''She plays three musical instruments, gets back home at ten and most people suspects she does not sleep, since she also catches up with the exams. I start to think that she is a vampire.'' The last girl said behind Dana. This girl had black hair that went right past her shoulders and sweet hazel eyes. ''I am Monica Reyes.''  
  
Dana noticed that this last girl carried a copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' that she quickly stuffed into her bag when they started moving. Everyone else was doing the same, so Dana assumed that they were heading to their classes.  
  
''I am sorry, but I don't know where to go.'' Dana cofessed.  
  
''Gimme your plan.'' Marita said, and Dana handed her a piece of paper. ''You have chemistry now. Sarah and Bambi will help you, they are in your class. Kirsten, Monica and I have mythology.'' She handed Dana back her paper and smiled. ''See you all for lunch.''  
  
And the three rushed to their class. Sarah held onto Dana's arm and started chatting about dancing and music, while Bambi tried to make her shut up by telling her that she would scare Dana and that she needed silence to think about her next artistic creation.  
  
''This year may not be as bad.''Dana thought with a smile, as she followed the other two into chemistry class. 


	2. Craziest Bunch Ever

A/N: First of all, sorry for not updating earlier. I am getting the Big Mean exams very soon and I am sure that after them I will drop dead in my She-Hulk form with birdies flying around my head cartoon style. I can almost hear them... coo-coo, coo-coo...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :) Kuddos to all!!!  
  
And to Nilrem Arch-Sorceress: Kirsten Killar was a (good) vampire who had a brief affaire with Mulder while Scully was abducted (one ep) and ended up suiciding to be able to kill the other evil vamp dudes. You ended up feeling sorry for the poor girl. ( '3',S2) Sarah Kavanaugh was Mulder's schizophrenic other-life soulmate. She did not believe it though, and sometimes went into Gollum-ey conversations. She was not bitchy, so people was ok with her.('The Field where I died', S4- great ep, btw). And the last girl is Angela White, who was a blonde nimphomaniacal bimbo that jumped onto Mulder when he was drunk and that was when Scully entered the room and went ballistic. ('Syzygy', S3- I was laughing like mad in that ep.LOL. ''Sure. Fine.Whatever.''line.)  
  
& & & & &  
  
"... and that was when I told her that if she wasn't going to let me dance, she could at least leave my piercing alone. But NOOOO, this Evil Dance Teacher of Doom will not let me live in peace. She pressed further into my belly to make me get the right ballet position and..."  
  
"Miss Kavanaugh!" The teacher called, and Sarah automatically stopped her rant about the dancing lessons and the evil teacher. "Is there something in your conversation that is more interesting than chemistry?"  
  
"Ton of things.'' Sarah muttered under her breath, and Bambi stiffed a laugh. The teacher turned to the board again as Dana stared at the two friends in utter surprise.  
  
"Don't you get detention slips when you talk during the class?" She asked, copying the formulas off the board like the other two.  
  
"It depends on what you say, I guess." Bambi answered. "Sarah speaks a lot sometimes, but nothing that would directly offend the teachers or pupils... most of the time."  
  
"That's because of Marita's influence." Sarah defended herself. "I am perfectly Saint when she is not around." And with a giggle she added. "If she is around we're the bomb! You included, cockroach-woman!"  
  
Bambi eyed her incredulously but jokingly, as Dana watched them both about to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe what you are making Dana think of me. I am not the one who messes things up... I am the babysitter! You and Marita are brats and go crazy at any moment, you need someone to keep an eye on you all the time!"  
  
"Yes, mom." Sarah answered, and Bambi threw a ball of paper at her, who swang a pen at it as if it were a baseball bat. The ball flew up, up and away...and hit the teacher's head.  
  
"KAVANAUGH!!!"

- - - - - - -   
  
At the same time, the Mythology class was much more noisy. It was something that tended to happen: the more scientific people tended to be quieter and reasonable. While those who were totally uncapable of science tended to draw attention by the amount of noise they made.  
  
But for Monica, it was a lot worse. She headed to where Kirsten and Marita were sitting with her gaze lowered, almost in tears. Both of her friends looked up at her and she shook her head.  
  
"Mon... what happened?" Kisten automatically asked, rising from her desk and helping Monica sit by them. She found a handkerchief in her bag and handed it to the crying girl, then turned for approval at Marita, who at the moment just stared threateningly- she thought she knew where this was going.  
  
"They were at the door. You remember that last year I lost my keychain? That one with the red lizard? They had it, and when I went up to them to ask for it..." She turned around so that their friends could see.  
  
There was a big, green piece of bubblegum in Monica's hair. It seemed that she had tried to pull it off, but she was unable to. There was a streak of hair that was bubblegummed forever. Kirsten muttered an 'Owww', but Marita's eyes went on fire.  
  
She turned to look at the door... and there they were. She had seen them with Diana before. Their leader of Doom was in chemistry class, but it seemed that it would not stop them. They looked straight back at Marita with their mischievous glares.  
  
Angela White and Phoebe Green. Marita would have gone into She-Hulk form and chewed them up like their beloved bubblegums right there. They sat down a few rows in front of her friends and herself. The class was about to start.  
  
"The Spynx is a creature that ancient Greeks and Egyptians venerated. It had been said that it was a Pharoah's face, but also that it was the bosy of a being from another planet..." The teacher's voice was clearer each time, as people sat down and listened.  
  
Spooky, as lots of people called him, was someone who Marita rather liked. He was as paranoid as she was. When he sat by her, she saw her immediate solution. With a wide smile she turned to Mulder.  
  
"Hey, Kickass Cat." He greeted as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Alien Boy." She answered. She leaned in closer to him and pointed Monica to him. "We had a problem right now and I was wondering..."  
  
"... If I had something to eat?" Mulder smiled, knowing where Marita was going. Revenge all the way! Mulder had known her for a while now, and they had become friends. It was some sort of tradition that they sat together at Mythology- she always had a cool detail about the beast that he was willing to know.  
  
The Spooky cutey got some sunflower seeds out of his pockets and held them in his hand. Then he gave Marita one of those big, pink, sticky sweets that he got off a baf filled with anything fat-related. Marita smiled. She chewed on the thing even if she didn't usually like them, and prepared to strike.  
  
She looked at her surroundings. Noone noticed that she was munching on something sweet and holding a sticky piece of it... Good. Kirsten was bust with some scissors getting rid of the piece of Monica's hair that had been lost in combat. And Mulder... he watched her, of course. They were in this mischief together.  
  
She stood up from her desk and with amazing aim threw the pink , sticky bulk and hit Angela's percet blonde hair. WHACK! Maximum territory adquired by the sweet. 'Woohoo, go me' Marita thought.  
  
"That will make you rethink before you throw bubblegums around!"  
  
The teacher had a panoramic of the throwing. It could have been in the Olympics. The whole class had seen it, that was. And everyone either smiled, laughed or screamed- depending on whose side they were. But the most outraged of all was Angela.  
  
"I'm SO getting it back at you!" She spat out in rage as Phoebe desperately tried to pluck the pink goo off her friend's hair.  
  
"You and how many more like you?" Marita cockily answered.  
  
The teacher was going red from rage.He waved his hand at Marita and pointed to the door.  
  
"COVARRUBIAS!-"  
  
"...DETENTION! NOW!" Marita mimicked the teacher. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
She quickly got down to get her bag and Mulder handed her the seeds.  
  
"You don't like sweets. This will take away the bad taste." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, for the seeds and the help." She winked. As she passed her friends, who were amazed and laughing like crazy, Kirsten told her.  
  
"Beaten the new record. Noone had been in detention so early in the day until now."  
  
Marita shrugged and grinned at her friends as she headed to the door and closed the classroom's door behind her.

- - - - -   
  
Just as Marita went out of her class, Sarah exited hers. Sara was shocked. She had never been in detention before, even less for something that she had not been aware if until the Roar of the Jungle filled her ears.  
  
"I hit the teacher playing desk-ball." Sarah said, as the two walked side by side to the detention room.  
  
"I deliberately attacked Angela with a sticky sweet."  
  
"Woah, I should have seen that."  
  
"I am sure that Mulder's friends taped it." Marita smiled. "How is the newbie?"  
  
"With Bambi. I guess that she won't get in trouble too much while she is with her, right?" Sarah teased.  
  
"It happens when you are with Bambi." The other one shrugged.  
  
"I was just thinking..." Sarah said after a moment of silence. "We DO really need a babysitter."  
  
The roar of laughter from the two almost made the building shake.

- - - - -   
  
Dana was still recovering from the fit of laughter when Sarah went out. When the teacher had turned to her, she had been pale as paper. Then after he had thrown his temper tantrum on her, pointed his finger at the door and yelled "DETENTION ROOM!". The best part was that Sara had left making the military salute.  
  
"You are just amazing." Dana told Bambi. "Do all of you behave like this all the time?"  
  
"Nah... for this lesson the group is split. You should see what we do in the classes where we are together." She said with a grin. "But you are one of us now, Dana.That is something that won't be easy to change."  
  
"Why so difficult? You haven't met me for too long." Dana asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Marita. She would chew on me if something happened to you in my company." She explained. "And that... well, she knows when someone is going to be good.Most of time anyway." This last part was something that Dana detected as blurry. It was not that Bambi had said anything- it was what she had not said.  
  
"Something bad happens?" Dana asked, since Bambi's look was not too cheerful.  
  
"It's just that...Well, you know that there is always a guy you like at school. And Marita chose hers a long while ago."  
  
"You mean this Mulder she seemed to know?"  
  
"Nah...That one is yours." She joked. Dana smiled and blushed a bit, but kept listening. "Marita chose the school Bad Boy."  
  
Dana turned to copy some more off the board as Bambi did the same. There were lots of things that had happened between them. It was a whirlwind of emotions and friendship, something she was now into, holding onto her new friends and an instant crush on a guy she had seen just once. But hey, that was life.  
  
"What's his name?" Dana asked as they copied. "The boy that Marita likes."  
  
Bambi doubted. Dana would find him sooner or later. He was friends with Mulder, and it was bound to happen that they met at some point. Maybe it was fate that the group joined. Bambi shrugged the thought off and turned to Dana.  
  
"Krycek. Alex Krycek."


	3. Girl Talk and Foxes

A/N: Thanks to everyone, again. :) Just two comments before we start with chapter 3:  
  
To Nilrem the Arch Sorceress: I.. I mean, I'm not sure why I don't write many abbreviations. I guess it's because English is my third language and I basically don't remember it, LOL. I'll try to do it...really. LOL. :)  
  
To Gothic Spook: Of course Doggett will be in! MSR and DRR should be basic in every fanfic. LOL. Just WHO do you think will take Monica to the end of year dance? ;)  
  
Thanks for listening to the endless rant. :) And on with the story!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
The first class had ended a while ago. Dana had been introduced to the rest of her chemistry class... but somehow mostly everyone was friends with Diana and noticed that she didn't like her. So Dana started to shrink when everyone eyed her as a freak.  
  
Not as if Bambi cared, though. She started to draw one of her cockroach- people that looked amazingly like Diana. After Dana had to hold herself and not burst into giggles, Bambi even held her picture up when Evil Diana turned to observe them. The look on her face was priceless.  
  
They had left the class after Bambi made Diana trip over one of her pencils, thing that gave everyone a wide view of her pink knickers along with a good laugh. The teacher did not find it funny, though, but he decided that one person sent to detention per day was more than enough.  
  
After the class, Dana and Bambi headed to the dining room, where their friends were already waiting. Kirsten had helped Monica get rid of the bubblegum, and the missing strand of hair was almost unnoticeable, since Monica usually had that strand of hair behind her ear. She was the first to notice that the others were there, and smiled widely.  
  
''How did everything go?'' She asked with a wide smile as Dana sat by her and Bambi found her seat by Marita.  
  
The places where they sat rarely changed at all. Something usual in girls is that they find someone who is more like their best friend. Even if they are very close to each other, when there is a problem, there is always one of them that is the first to come to mind.  
  
And Dana started noticing that it was also what happened here... only that they were like a big family. Marita seemed to be the wildest one, and so the one in more need of a babysitter, so she knew that Bambi was both her best friend and her mother, at school.  
  
Monica was calm and sweet, and would need someone like her close all the time. Kirsten was responsible enough to be the friend she chatted on the phone the most. Bambi had also told Dana that they shared most classes, so it would be obvious that they were so close.  
  
And Sarah... Sarah seemed to be a bit lost in her own world sometimes. Even if it was clear that the others adored her, she was more like a bee, dancing from one side to the other. Dana smiled, thinking that she as well was lost in her own thoughts often, and turned to eye her, sitting by her at the corner.  
  
The table was partly empty, and they filled most of it. Dana sat squished between Monica and Sarah. In front of Sarah sat Marita, by her Bambi, and then Kirsten, who seemed to be doing some homework while she munched on her lunch.  
  
''Everything went well.'' Dana told Monica with a smile. ''What about you all?''  
  
''Disaster.'' Kirsten said, not quite lifting her eyes off her work. ''The Triangle of Evil was active this morning and stuck a piece of bubblegum onto Mon's head.'' Monica showed Dana the piece of hair that had to be chopped off.  
  
''They seem to really hate you. And me too.'' Dana said, starting to get her lunch out of her bag. She had brought with her a green salad, a cheese sandwich and a plain yogurt. Marita seemed to see it and totally freaked out.  
  
''What's that?'' She practically yelled, eyeing Dana's food as if it were a monster.  
  
''What?'' Dana asked, confused. She eyed her food and Marita, not knowing what was going on.  
  
''Do you know what that is???'' Marita asked, again.  
  
''Salad?'' Dana asked in a very low voice. The others smiled. This was something that Marita always did, and it was not bad, so Dana felt a bit relieved... even if still didn't know what happened!  
  
''Exactly! And do you know what salad is? HEALTHY!'' She bellowed. The others laughed and Dana smiled.  
  
''What's wrong with that?'' She asked.  
  
''Well... would you rather be eating that tasteless salad that basically contains lettuce, more lettuce, some seasoning and ... this other green thing that you've chopped in circles and that you get at MacDonald's every time you order a hamburger even if you didn't ask for it!''  
  
Dana laughed at the temper tantrum.  
  
''Actually, no. But it's good for me.''  
  
''Blah.'' Marita said, and snatched the salad away from her and handed her something that she had brought along with her in a carton box. ''Bambi will eat that. She already has a herbivore's name.''  
  
Bambi shook her head but took the salad.  
  
''We get this all the time, Marita. Do you do this since you were born?'' Bambi asked.  
  
''Of course.'' Marita said happily. ''If you don't eat fast food and pig around when will you do it? You will have plenty of time for healthy food when you could catch something bad if you didn't eat it, don't you think? So while you still can, munch on something tasty and... bad for your health.''  
  
''Marita's advice of the day.'' Kirsten joked. She returned to her work and to her Chinese- cooked chicken and bag of chips- Dana thought that this last thing was an order from Marita, and giggled.  
  
This whole bunch really was crazy. But at least they were fun to be around. They weren't the most popular people at school... but why be the center of attention when you could be having more fun while hiding in the corner?  
  
Bambi was eating some sushi after finishing Dana's salad, and being concentrated on the mechanism of the Japanese sticks- that she constantly dropped- she had her mind full. Monica was eating some spaghetti that she'd brought in a thermo and reading a magazine that had an article about Lord of the Rings. Sarah was back to her music, and Marita happily pigged on a hot dog and chips... with a ton of ketchup.  
  
Dana opened the box that Marita had given her to find a hamburger and chips with barbecue sauce. Not bad, she thought, and started picking some food.  
  
''When did you all meet?'' She asked Marita, knowing that the others were busy.  
  
''I met Bambi years ago. We've been in the same school since forever. Sarah was at our class as well, but at first she was with another group. I found Monica in an esoteric shop that we both regularly visit, and we ended up starting a conversation. It turned out we ended in the same class. Kirsten is Mon's neighbor since last year, she was the new girl in town.''  
  
''Do you tend to become friends with the newbies?''  
  
''Phoebe Green was a newbie last year too.'' Marita laughed.  
  
''Oooops.'' Dana grinned.  
  
And out of the blue, Monica went pale. The others all turned to eye her, that was desperately trying to hide behind her magazine. There was someone that she didn't want to meet... or that she did, for the knowing smiles that her friends showed.  
  
''What?'' Dana asked, looking around.  
  
Bambi pointed with her pencil at the tall boy who entered the room that moment. He had a rather melancholic expression on his face, with very clear blue eyes and sandy hair. Dana turned to Bambi as if asking more.  
  
''John Doggett.'' Bambi stated. ''He comes to our class as well. We find him in English and ethics. He was in our chemistry class this morning. You also have French and math with me, and him.'' She told this to Dana. ''And he's also in French along with you and Monica.''  
  
John gazed around the room and quickly found a seat at a nearby table with some of his friends. He seemed to be in the school's team, since there was a badge of the school team's pet attached to his bag.  
  
''What does he play?'' Dana asked.  
  
''Soccer and baseball, I think''  
  
''Actually.'' Monica said, poking her head from behind the magazine. ''Soccer and basketball.''  
  
''Oh, wait a minute, then who was doing baseball and basketball? I thought it was him.'' Sarah said, looking at the others.  
  
''Nah, that's Spooky.'' Marita corrected her with a smile. ''The one Dana likes.''  
  
''Does she???'' The others chanted happily. All except Bambi, who of course could sense who liked who the moment she saw them.  
  
''Shush!'' Dana demanded with a slight smile.  
  
''And she wants to hide it! Isn't that cute?'' Sarah grinned. ''I went out with him... once. He is cool alright, but a bit too spooky for me, you know.'' She looked at Dana and giggled. ''He's a bit crazy and you look so serious... ask him out!''  
  
''WHAT???'' Marita roared. ''No way! Guys have to be on their knees before YOU agree to go out with THEM.''  
  
''I thought you'd be more feminist about that.'' Dana smiled.  
  
''When it's about men crawling to you, I'm just fine with it.'' Marita said, resolute.  
  
''OoOoh, Bambiiiiiiiiiii!!!'' Sarah chanted and giggled. ''Look who's sitting with John.''  
  
''Who?'' Dana asked, turning to see a strong-built tall guy with rather long thick hair that went all over the place. ''The neo-Beatle?''  
  
''Bambi likes him.'' Kirsten giggled.  
  
''I still think that he'll go bald in a few years, people.'' Marita said, and Bambi elbowed her in the ribs with an incredulous look. ''What? It's true!''  
  
Dana laughed at the two and noticed Bambi going beet red as the whole bunch of girls eyed her love interest.  
  
''He's so clever...''  
  
''He'll be so bald...'' Marita repeated. Bambi elbowed her again in a fit of laughter.  
  
''His name is Walter Skinner. He takes the longest hour math, physics, chemistry, Spanish in Marita and Kirsten's class, advanced chemistry with Sarah and he is in the rugby team.'' Monica said with a smile. ''Sorry, Bambi, I just had to inform Dana just like you did.''  
  
''Why, thank you.''  
  
''It looks like you know who you'll drag to the End of Year dance.'' Dana joked. Bambi and Monica blushed a bit, but smiled rather sheepishly - specially Monica.  
  
''I don't.'' Marita grinned.  
  
''WE DO!'' Her friends stated, and all of them laughed, including Dana who knew what was going on this time- thanks to Bambi's encyclopedia complex.  
  
''You don't.'' Marita shook her head with a slight smile, taking a sip from her diet Cola,  
  
'' What do they know that I don't?'' Came a voice from behind Marita. She turned to eye Fox Mulder, who had just showed up with his bag over his shoulder. Sarah knew what to do in these situations... and made him sit at her place by Dana with the excuse that he'd be in front of Marita. She quickly trotted to Kirsten's side and they both observed the reaction.  
  
Mulder smiled when Sarah had given up her place and had eye-contact with Dana for a second...then looked away rather nervous.  
  
''Tee-hee, we're so good.'' Sarah hissed to Kirsten and high-fived her. Kirsten and Sara were the ultimate match-making team. And they knew it!  
  
A ball of paper flew towards them and they both ducked for cover: it was Monica's warning that they were being too obvious and that Mulder would notice. Damn. Both girls shut up but kept eyeing the others while they pretended to be doing something else... like staring at the ceiling.  
  
''So...'' Marita started, seeing that Mulder eyed Dana through the corner of his eye and completely forgot about what he had come to tell her.  
  
''Oh! Yeah, I have something important for you.'' He said with a wide grin. ''There is this Marcus guy in Spanish, you know him.'' Marita nodded. ''He is throwing a party, and he wants everyone to come. He noticed the newbie this morning and told me that he wanted her to come too.''  
  
''I sense a but coming.'' Bambi said.  
  
''Smart as ever.'' Mulder answered. Bambi was droolable enough for Mulder... but when it came to a match, she was too clever for him. In everything. ''Actually, there IS a but, but that'd work just for you.''  
  
''Guy Radio.'' Monica said, grinning widely.  
  
Guy Radio were the rumors that the boys passed from one to another, things that every male at school knew... that were true. Maybe.  
  
''Krycek.'' Marita flinched at his name.  
  
''What about him?'' She said, pretending not to be interested.  
  
''He was in a boastful mood today or something and said that he'd be getting you back at Marcus' , even if I told him that'd be in his mind only.''  
  
''Thanks for backing me up.'' Marita grinned. ''By the way, her name is Dana.''

''Huh?''  
  
''The chick you've been looking at since you sat here, you brainless bloke. I may be a bit lost in thought but I'm not blind.'' At Mulder's face, the other girls started laughing.  
  
''Sorry. I was wondering your name.''  
  
''Sure, it was that.'' Kirsten snapped ironically, and high-fived Sarah again.  
  
''I'm Fox Mulder.'' He said, getting over the blush. Dana nodded and smiled.  
  
''Dana Scully.''  
  
They stood there for a few seconds, eyeing each other like idiots. Until the flash of a camera woke them up from their trance.  
  
''Mwahahaha! A pic of the first day at school!'' Sara happily said as she put the camera back into her bag. ''Kodak moment!''  
  
''Damn, I should get going now!'' Mulder said starting to rush off. ''Bye girls! I will see you later at Spanish, Marita...'' And he disappeared out the door.  
  
''Ok then. He's cute. Stupid, but cute.'' Bambi admitted. Then she gazed at Walter and sighed.  
  
''He's cute. Bald, but cute.''  
  
''Marita, stop it!''  
  
And then the Triangle of Evil approached them...


	4. Last Offer and Role Games

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. :) They make me happy. LOL. Oh, and ,as ever, I have some answers to give.  
  
To JordanSidle: Yes, I know what you mean. Sometimes we behave like people in fics and series... this fic actually was for teen girls who behaved like this, it says that in chapter 1. LOL! (Have you read 2 and 3? I ask because I saw you reviewed chap. 1, LOL.) :)  
  
To Rach: Yes, actually I thought about naming them the Evil Triad, but until you mentioned it I was not sure if that word even existed in English. LOL. Thanks for that detail, I will keep it in mind, LOL.  
  
Oh, and about where the idea came from... I honestly don't know. I read a while ago another High School fic with Mulder and Scully. It was basically romance, but light-hearted and amusing. :) It was called... damn, I don't remember how it was called. It was my (great) author Rose Ruru. I highly recommend it. It was an SPOV.  
  
But it had nothing in common with this one. They are so different, they can't even be compared. The ideas... well, hehehe, for the characters I sometimes listen to my friends and add part of their behavior to the characters. The anecdote with someone getting bubblegum thrown onto their heads and someone getting a piece and throwing it back was something that happened to my friends and I, LOL.  
  
And even if Scully IS the main character of this fic... I am nothing like her. LOL. I like her, yeah. But the character that behaves like me is Marita. (giggles) Yes, I am the noisy, get-in-trouble one. LOL.  
  
To Nilrem the Arch Sorceress: I don't mind you asking. :) My first language is Catalan, something spoken in the part of land between France and Spain, very similar to French (My family is from the North of Spain). The second one is Spanish, logically. LOL.  
  
And now the rant is over... thanks for listening. By the way, anyone is free to contact me on the yahoo messenger, I'll be happy to add you. Ask anything there. :) And on with the story! (Read my other X Files fics... they are so lonely! LOL)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Dana swallowed hard as the three got near. She left the hamburger almost untouched right where it was, fearing it would be sent flying to Diana's head if Marita was in a Hulk mood. She felt them close around her, looking at her, knowing that she was the one who was intimidated the most.  
  
Bambi was the first to look directly at them, as a warning that the group was not in the mood for a fight. If they had been, Diana and her people would be wearing someone's food already.  
  
''What now?'' Bambi asked, rather bored with all of this.  
  
''You destroyed Angela's hair.'' Diana told Marita with a poisoned voice.  
  
''She destroyed mine.'' Monica defended, and showed the strand of hair.  
  
''I thought we didn't want to fight this year, sweethearts.'' Phoebe said.  
  
''Well, you should have thought about that before.'' Kirsten continued.  
  
The three eyed Dana. And she suddenly felt trapped. She knew that if they lay a hand on her Marita would bite their heads off... but she could still get hurt. She knew that being with this group was even worse to be friends with the three. This battle seemed to have started long ago.  
  
''Forget about the losers.'' Phoebe said with a cheerful tune. ''Come with us. Your name is Dana, isn't it?''  
  
''LOSER, YOUR MOTHER!'' Marita bellowed, and Bambi held her arm before she jumped on Phoebe and made her a new face.  
  
''I'm fine where I am, thank you.'' Dana said, getting an approving grin from Sarah, who by now was the only one who had remained more or less out of the conflict.  
  
''Marita, you know this won't remain this way.'' Angela hissed.  
  
''I hope not, bubblegum is not your style.''  
  
Angela gasped, maybe in horror, maybe in shame... and maybe in rage. Not as if Marita or any of the others cared. It was just too... stupid to do so. Diana turned on her heels and headed to wherever she had to go... and her friends followed her.  
  
''Since when does this last?'' Dana asked, knowing that she had just lost her last chance of being friends with the popular girls.  
  
''Since the Genesis.'' Sarah smiled. ''But by now they know that while we are together they won't be able to make us be bothered about them. If they came here now was to get you on their side.''  
  
''Why?'' Dana asked. ''They didn't like me this morning.''  
  
''But we did.'' Bambi explained. ''Just because of that it would have been worth for them to get you: To piss us off. But you just slammed the door on their noses.''  
  
''And she even said 'thank you'. Ironic, ain't it?''  
  
The others nodded at Kirsten and Dana looked at her watch.  
  
''Five minutes!'' She said, and grabbed the hamburger to finish it at once and rush to class.  
  
''Shit!'' Marita cursed. ''See? Tense silences always last longer!'' She finished her hot dog in a two gnaws and the others packed their things. ''Oh, and we are acquainted at the garage tonight.''  
  
''I can't come. I have ballet lesson.'' Sarah said with a sad smile.  
  
''Piano for me.'' Kirsten said, shaking her head. ''Don't worry, I will be fine.'' Marita shot her a knowing smile and Bambi shrugged.  
  
''Shame.'' Bambi said as she rose from her seat. She was the first to do so. ''The boys really like having you around.''  
  
''I know...'' Sarah sounded a bit sad. Then she looked up at Bambi and flashed a grin. ''Will you tell Pendrell to play for me?''  
  
''Sure I will.'' Bambi answered, and her and Sarah started walking.  
  
''The garage?'' Dana asked Marita when they both moved towards their classes.  
  
''We play regularly in a Dungeons and Dragons group. Ever heard of Role Games?''  
  
''Weren't they dangerous?'' Dana inquired. ''I mean... I read something about murders that had to do with that sort of games.''  
  
''Nonsense.'' Marita stated. ''When you are a psychopath, the game has nothing to do with your acts. It's just an excuse that newspapers and the media give to people, something to blame it on. When , in fact, it was nothing more that a twisted mind.''  
  
Dana took this all in with an uncertain face. Maybe it was fun, but certainly the media did not like those games. Well, Marita seemed to be pretty pissed at people who stained Role Games' reputation, and maybe she was right... maybe it was fun.  
  
''Don't worry, you'll love it.'' Marita declared. ''We go there every time we can. The last day when we showed up, the boys where stuck in a dungeon with a dragon and had fallen into a trap that they could not deactivate. Silly them...''  
  
''Dungeon? Trap?''  
  
''Yes. Dungeons and Dragons is a medieval-ish role-play. It's like making up your own fairy tale, but with more blood and guts and... less stupid princesses.''  
  
Dana laughed.  
  
''Stupid princesses?''  
  
''Yeah... like, in Cinderella. If she had been a little less malleable she would have snapped back at the evil step-mother and her sisters and stated that she was the one taking care of the house. So, if they wanted to keep living in it like queens, they'd have to let her rule the house!'' Marita grinned. ''Actually, we met our D&D group while they tried to rescue a princess. I wanted to play and I was given the princess' part, just to see if I was good enough to continue with the group.''  
  
''And?'' Dana asked, wondering if she'd have to play a princess too.  
  
''And I ended up killing the big mean beast myself. So go figure.'' Marita giggled. ''You will love the guys in there.''  
  
''Is there something you are not telling me?'' Dana asked, sensing that there was a piece missing in her mind: Something she didn't know that made Marita be damn sure that she'd love to be there.  
  
''Me? Never.'' Marita lied with a cunning tune. '' Oh, and you'll meet Sarah's platonic love.''  
  
''Don't change topic.'' Dana added with a grin.  
  
''I didn't.'' Marita winked and entered the classroom. ''We'll meet at the door later and we'll head to the place, see you in a while.''  
  
And with a grin she headed to her classroom. Dana stood in the corridor for a few seconds. It was a feeling that something would change. For good or bad. But she thought that if it was bad, it was at least funny... since Marita was getting a kick out of all this. Shaking her head, she found Bambi and followed her to the class they shared.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
''So who is Pendrell, is that name right?'' Dana asked Bambi when they sat together. ''Didn't Sara mention him?''  
  
''He plays D&D with us. He was en elvish sorcerer, I think. Or something like that...'' She smiled slightly. ''You will see him today, he's really nice. Sara likes him.''  
  
''Can I ask why?'' Dana smiled. ''I find it strange that you role play instead of going out to pubs.''  
  
''And find Diana? No way.'' Bambi shook her head. ''Marita would start a riot, and most of the time we'd rather go back home without any missing teeth, you know. Sarah and Pendrell... well, he's so shy that he'll never ask her out. Not because he doesn't like her, but because he'll chicken out.''  
  
''Has he ever tried?''  
  
''Yeah. And had to be taken to the infirmary. He went pale and fainted. His friends say it was because of the stress.'' Bambi giggled. ''I think it was more a panic attack because he was perfectly fine half a minute after he was taken away.''  
  
Dana had to stifle a laugh. This Pendrell looked like the cute and nervous type. But Bambi seemed to know what was going on in her head-as ever. And shook her head.  
  
''He is not silly... He just thinks too much.''  
  
''Just one more thing.'' Dana said as she started to concentrate on the text book. ''When Kirsten said she couldn't come, why did Marita look at her as if she knew something we didn't?''  
  
''She always does that.'' Bambi shrugged with a smile. ''She suspects that Kirsten is so happy to go to the Music Conservatory because she is seeing someone there who we don't know.'' She shrugged. ''I think that Marita is a bit paranoid too, but hey... it may be a reasonable explanation to why she is not THAT sorry about missing the D&D games.''  
  
''Do you go very often to play?''  
  
''Whenever we can. When we have school it's less likely. During the holidays we've been meeting almost every day, and Kirsten was missing for about half of the time- and she didn't go to the Conservatory then. That's why Marita started suspecting.''  
  
''Is she nosy?''  
  
''Marita? Depends. If you directly tell her what she wants, she won't ask for details. But if you tell her nothing at all she'll go out of her mind and find out herself. So, I tell you by experience, when she asks, answer. If you do that, she'll stop the questions.''  
  
''I'll try to remember that.'' Dana smiled. ''I hope she doesn't think I am the next one in the 'don't tell' conspiracy...''  
  
Bambi giggled a bit and shook her head.  
  
???????????????????  
  
''So, what gives?'' Marita stood waiting for Bambi and Dana outside the classroom. ''We should get going or we'll be late.''  
  
''Where's Monica?'' Bambi asked.  
  
''She wanted to get some books, I gave her a note with some I had bought and waited for them to come. They had new supplies this morning.''  
  
''What shop? Book one? I haven't seen any in the area?''  
  
''It's the esoteric shop where I told you Mon and I met.'' Marita said. ''It's near, but kinda hidden between two streets.''  
  
Something clicked in Dana's mind.  
  
''Is it the one called Chimera?''  
  
''Yeah, that's the one. Been there?'' Bambi asked, a bit surprised.  
  
''Oh, no.'' Dana shook her head. ''Not yet. But my sister went looking for some work while she went to the University and found it there. She's been working since yesterday.''  
  
''Cool.'' Marita smiled. ''Come on, let's go.''  
  
They rushed out of the building and soon were on their way. They passed a couple of streets and finally reached a group of houses that made quite a nice residence. Dana lived near, so she had seen it before. They trotted inside and Marita was the first to reach the door. She got a key out of her pocket and opened it for the other two.  
  
''Woah, do you live here?'' Dana asked, eyeing the houses.  
  
''Yeah, I do. But we are not going to my house now, it's a neighbor and friend's.'' She added with a smile, and they searched for the number of the house they wanted. When they finally reached it, Marita knocked on the door.  
  
''Password.'' A voice called from behind the door. Bambi glared into nothingness.  
  
''Open the damn door, Frohike, or you are stuck with the troll on your own!''  
  
The door opened without further reply. A short, chubby boy with glasses opened the door in front of the three girls.  
  
''Lovely as ever.''  
  
''Thank you.'' Bambi smiled, and headed inside, followed by Marita and Dana.  
  
''This is your new friend?'' Frohike asked, eyeing Dana. ''She's HOT.''  
  
''Repeat that and I'll show you what a black eye is.'' Marita snapped.  
  
''Ok, ok...'' Frohike defended himself as he lead the three into the garage. ''We thought you weren't going to come. Where are the others?''  
  
''Sarah and Kirsten have work. Mon needed some books.'' Bambi explained. ''Anyone else missing?''  
  
''With Langly as the Dungeon Master? Are you kidding me? None wants to miss that!''  
  
He opened the door after they descended a staircase, and the three girls went in. Around a table filed with role playing books, weird dices ,character sheets and pencils, sat three other boys that Dana had not seen before.  
  
''What's your name, Copper?'' Frohike asked Dana.  
  
''Dana Scully.''  
  
''Guys, this is charming Miss Dana. Be nice. Don't freak her out.''  
  
''We already did that.'' Marita muttered to Bambi, who stiffed a laugh.  
  
''Dana, these are Byers, Langly and Pendrell.'' As Frohike introduced her to the three, Dana smiled. Byers was a rather posh dressed tall guy, rather lean and handsome. Langly had long blond hair and that scruffy Heavy Metal style, and Pendrell...was cute. At least now Dana knew why Sarah liked him.  
  
''Where's John?'' Bambi asked.  
  
''Over here.'' John Dogget, that Dana had just seen once before, appeared through the door with a pack of cola. ''Want something to drink?''  
  
''Since when is he part of the team?'' Marita asked, a bit tense just for being the last to know something.  
  
''Today.'' Pendrell said with a smile. ''I invited him over in chemistry, Bambi saw me talking to him.'' Bambi nodded, and they all sat down.  
  
Dana kept wondering... what was it that would make Marita so happy about all of this? She thought this group was ok, sure. And she thought she'd even like the game. But exactly what made her wear that foxy grin that--?  
  
And speaking of foxes, there he stood.  
  
''Come on, Mulder! Get over here!'' Langly bellowed. ''It's your turn to roll!''  
  
Dana had not seen him a second before. That was because he was looking at some comics around the corner and hadn't noticed him until she sat down and suddenly faced him. He approached the table as if in trance, and even dropped a dice that he had been carrying.  
  
''Hey.'' He said. Marita was about to say 'Very eloquent' but decided against it and bit her lower lip to resist the temptation.  
  
'' Hey.'' Dana repeated, lowering her gaze. So THIS was why Marita was so secretive about all of this. Now she was happily humming a cheerful song sitting by Byers. Pretending to be so innocent.  
  
''Dude!'' Frohike suddenly told Mulder, pointing at the dice ha had just dropped. ''Twenty! That's critical hit!''  
  
Dana smiled. Well, at least the game was going to be good. 


	5. Saviors and The Way Back Home

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. :) But ,as ever, I have some comments to make.  
  
To Rach: Don't worry, Role Games are nothing bad or rude. :) Imagine: We are sitting at a table, you, other reviewers, and I. In an X Files RP, for example: You are playing Scully, Gothic Spook is playing Reyes, and I am playing Mulder.  
  
Whoever is the Master (let's say...DDstalker) says something like: ''You are standing outside the haunted house. What do you do?'' And I say: ''I get out my gun.'' And you say: ''I'll go in first.'' And then the Master says: ''Ok. Roll your dice and if you get higher than ten, you succeed. If not, you trip on the mud.'' :) It's very funny to play with friends. There are all sorts of dices with very different numbers. From dices to 1 to 4 to the most popular (and basic) D&D one, that is 1 to 20.  
  
D&D is a medieval-ish, Lord of the Rings style game. You put in your character sheet what the person you are playing is. For example, an elven sorcerer. :) Or a dwarf, human... the list goes on. :) (I recommend that you try it!) ;)  
  
To DDstalker: I checked the date when D&D was created. It was in 1974 By Gary Gygax and David Arneson (Duchovny was born in 1960 or something like that, is that right?). I know it would be pretty new, but it was there. :) And hey, the Lone Gunmen are the first to get anything new that's cool, so... LOL! I have been playing since forever and I absolutely adore that game. :) (And Langly was playing it in 'Unusual Suspects'! LOL!)  
  
About the spelling and grammar I wouldn't mind you correcting me. :) Nor anyone, btw. English is not my first language, and I would like to improve. LOL. Thanks. :) (Oh, and I am not keeping much chronological order...Most High School fics would not work if people did, LOL.)  
  
Now... the rant is over. LOL.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After a few moments of tense silence (well, just partial tense silence, since Marita kept humming a silly song) Frohike decided to get everyone on the damn table at once and start the game before Langly started throwing dices to get all the attention.  
  
'' You've all met before, then?'' Byers asked Mulder when he sat by him. Mulder muttered a 'something like that' that was barely audible. Mulder was sitting between Byers and Langly. By him, Frohike, Marita, Bambi, a spare seat for Monica, John and finally Pendrell.  
  
''This room will be crowded soon.'' Frohike said.  
  
''If it's crowded, Frohike, we'll kick you out.'' Marita said with a sly smile. But not even the runty was offended. In the previous year, at the end of school dance, Marita had taken Frohike with her just to piss off her real love interest: Alex Krycek.  
  
''Whose turn is it again?'' Bambi asked.  
  
''Let's restart so that Dana doesn't get lost.'' Mulder said, and all the eyes were suddenly set on him. ''I mean... it's the first time she plays, right?''  
  
''The knight in shining armor coming to save the maiden in distress. How... cute.'' Marita said with a wink to Dana. She blushed slightly but didn't say anything. Mulder's jaw dropped to the floor. Marita was blowing up his cover! (Wait, what cover?) He started thinking that if Marita could crack jokes about him that easily, he was being too obvious.. and decided to lower his head before he said anything else that would give him away.  
  
''I think I will be able to keep up with it if you explain it to me as we go...'' Dana said, eyeing the others. Langly decided that he and Marita would be explaining how to act and how to be a character. They had tones of spare character sheets... so there shouldn't be a problem. Thus Dana ended with a pretty red-haired human wizard.  
  
The game seemed to be starting at a castle. Dana assumed that they had been playing before and that in the journey to there the characters (and maybe the players too) had been fighting over almost everything. What path to take, what door to choose, in what spot to camp... the list could be endless.  
  
Dana learnt that in their last game session Frohike had wanted to head somewhere else and Marita had threatened to fight his character in the game. Frohike had chickened out because he played a dwarf cleric ,and Marita played a blonde bomb... that happened to be a kickass barbarian.  
  
So every time that the Marita started bickering with someone, another would snap: ''Dare to tell her otherwise.''  
  
Dana did act a bit as the damsel in distress... it was her first session anyway. She didn't even know that there would be a titanic dragon behind that door that she decided to open. And while Frohike was struggling with his character and the dices not to become the dragon's lunch...  
  
Monica arrived. And as she crossed the door she almost had a panic attack. Before she could even open her mouth, Marita pointed to the empty seat between Bambi and John with a cheery smile. Monica reluctantly sat down, and she was quickly given her character and some dice.  
  
She didn't say too much for most of the game. But John didn't either. Marita was getting rather bored with people not wanting to speak, so she started figuring out a plan with Bambi that none was aware of. Yet.  
  
One of the key moments in the afternoon was when the two newbies- Dana and John- had to be saved from a trap by Knight-Of-The-Day Mulder and Expert- Sorceress Monica. Furthermore, the rescue had been epic. For Dana, it included something like being swept off her feet by Mulder escaping the trap together at the last second. In John's case, Monica had jumped forward before an arrow got to hit him... and got wounded instead.  
  
Such a tragic scene. Marita absolutely loved it. The best thing about the RPs is that you are capable of saying things that you'd never say in real life. Maybe because the character is not like you, or because... you don't dare. And the whole ''You could have died in there. You shouldn't have done it'' ''I wouldn't have let you die, I had to.'' Scene, even if just played was good enough to make everyone shut up.  
  
Until it was over and Bambi and Pendrell blew up the whole damn castle two seconds after everyone was out.- With John's character carrying Monica's, needless to say. ''You were wounded because of me, I have to make up for it.'' John had said, as his character.  
  
As this exchanges happened, Marita was about to dance like Snoopy. Tee- hee... things were changing for the best. When it was rather late and it started getting dark, the group decided that it was better to go back home for everyone.  
  
Bambi had to go back home, and since her house was the most farther away, the group decided that she would call from Frohike's house first to tell her mother she was heading there now. Byers and Langly, who lived in the same area, said that they'd be taking the same bus with her to the other side of town. This way, none of them would be left alone.  
  
The others agreed, and so they headed off after a short call. Monica had to go back home as well. It was just a couple of streets away... but Marita would have made everyone swallow a twenty-sided dice if Mon went back home on her own.  
  
So John offered to escort her in a macho-pride twinge. And he even pretended to do it because he didn't want the others mad at him. Yeah right. Not even Frohike believed it... and that was a lot to say, considering that the gunman rarely noticed anything that was remotely romantic.  
  
Pendrell shook his head as they headed outside and looked at the ones left in the room. Frohike would not be moving, that was for sure. This was his house after all. Dana's house was in the next street... and Mulder knew that if he didn't follow her, two things would happen:  
  
One, Marita would choke him.  
  
Two, he'd choke himself.  
  
So wanting neither murder or suicide, he decided to take her to her house, even if he lived in the same street as Frohike and Marita. Pendrell lived next to Mulder, actually. He was his closest neighbour, and usually they'd make the way back home together. But Pendrell didn't open his mouth: he didn't want to give the others' plan away.  
  
''I should leave now, or I won't be able to come again.'' Pendrell excused himself, leaving the house. He promised that just out of security, he'd call Mulder later so that they made sure that he'd reached home safe. It was more a habit than anything else... but the Lone Gunmen were paranoids. And so their friends eventually became total paranoids as well.  
  
Right after Mulder and Dana had left the house, Marita said her goodbyes to Frohike and headed to her house, in the other side of the residence.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''What do you mean, we are in the wrong bus?'' Bambi asked Langly right after they'd stepped onto it and it had taken off.  
  
''Exactly that.'' Langly explained. ''I think we should have stepped on number 21 and this is number 23, Bambi.''  
  
''Ok... WHO said this was the bus?'' Byers asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
''YOU DID.'' The other two told him.  
  
''Ooops...''  
  
''Ok... don't worry.'' Bambi started to say. She was one of the smartest cookies. So, come on, shouldn't she be able to work out a plan to get away from this mess? ''We will go down at the next bus stop , we'll ask the driver where the 21 stops and we'll swap busses at the fisrt chance we have. We may have to wait at the stop 10 minutes at the most...'' She ranted and ranted on and on and Langly kept adding detail.  
  
The bus stopped and the two went down. That was when, right before the bus could take off again without them, they were pulled back inside by Byers.  
  
''Dude, we had a plan!'' Langly complained when the doors closed in front of his nose.  
  
''Didn't you think of an easier way of knowing on what bus we were?'' Byers said, about to laugh.  
  
''Like what?'' Bambi asked.  
  
''Like, ask the driver.'' Byers said simply. The other two eyed him with wide eyes. ''We ARE on the 21. But instead of asking you assumed that we were in the wrong one.''  
  
Bambi and Langly eyed each other like idiots for a second. Byers started thinking that if they were the smartest cookies around, they were lost, and couldn't help bit laugh a bit.  
  
''Whose idea was that we were on the wrong bus?'' Langly asked.  
  
''YOURS.''  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''So... you had never played before?'' Monica asked, trying to get rid of the nervous silence. Tense, cold... she didn't like it. ''You seemed to do well, for being the first time you played.''  
  
''I still almost got an arrow on my ass.'' He said with a slight smile. Monica smiled too, rather shyly, and nodded, as if understanding. And then she started feeling nervous. Uh-uh... They had done quite a scene, really. The others hadn't stared like that at an RP conversation since Langly took over the role of the princess that Frohike had to save- and that had been an hilarious one.  
  
''You really didn't have to come. I know my way home.'' Mon muttered, as if suddenly feeling bad for making him worry. But the fact was... she felt good. As good as someone can feel knowing that you've just had a relish of what a love scene with your Big Crush would be. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
''It was the least I could do for someone who saved my life.'' Monica couldn't help but laugh a bit this time, with that sort of answer and John's wide grin. ''And I hope that will repeat itself. Promise?''  
  
''Save a newbie's ass? Anytime.'' Monica grinned too, as they reached her house. She looked at it for a second, and they watched the light inside for a moment before she decide to get her keys out. ''Where do you live?''  
  
John pointed to a house that was farther off in the same street.  
  
''Not too far away.'' He said. ''I didn't know you lived so near.'' Another tense silence. One of many that Monica hoped to finish at some point. ''I could come and pick you up to go to school. We wouldn't have to walk our way to there alone.'' That was an explanation or an excuse? Monica smiled and nodded.  
  
''I'd like that, yeah.'' They stared at each other for a second, then he reached over and lightly touched her hand as a goodbye. Monica was a bit shocked at first for the deliberately friendly touch- something that Marita would be proud of, in her place (she couldn't wait to tell her on the phone!) and that something that made Mon blush...  
  
''See you soon, Mon.'' Mon! He's using my nickname! Monica was radiant. She nodded again and returned the hand gesture.  
  
''I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Good night.'' She finally opened the door and he headed to his house. Monica closed the door behind her and skipped two steps towards the dining room, out of simple happiness. ''YESSSSSSSS!''  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''Zdrahstvoyteh, tsarevna.''  
  
Marita stopped dead on her tracks. She did not turn around. Why bother, anyway? He'd be making himself seen soon enough. The low voice, whispering in Russian, calling her princess in a language that she barely understood ... She almost didn't remember that this game was both dark and unvoiced. And that she loved it. But that had been before the fight...  
  
''Don't even bother, Alex.'' She said, and continued walking. She had to keep in mind that she was mad at him. Well, if she was so mad, why did she have to keep reminding herself that she shouldn't talk to him?  
  
Suddenly, the familiar way home seemed so much longer. It was the first time in a long while that she went on her own... and she definitely hadn't planned on finding him there. She mentally kicked herself for being so predictable. Or maybe wanted to kick him for knowing where she'd go?  
  
She turned around this time and faced him. And there he was, a bit taller than her, with those dark piercing eyes seeing right through her. And this time she didn't like it. Or did she? He was as he'd always been, standing there in his overconfident pose, with the leather jacket unmistakable in him.  
  
''I thought you'd be happier to see me.'' He said, titling his head to the side in mock questioning.  
  
''Why would that be?'' She snapped. ''You ditched me, and that's not something someone can do to me twice.''  
  
''That was a mistake.''  
  
''A mistake called what, Belinda?'' Marita said with an ironic smile. ''Try a better excuse, one that's been less used.''  
  
''And what about you? You went to the dance with that geek just to make fun of me!'' He complained. ''I had to stay there doing nothing?''  
  
''You'd been speaking to your friends, Alexei.'' The fact that she named him in Russian was almost an insult. ''And I don't like being in everyone's mind. Next time you get a girlfriend, be careful with what you tell your friends.''  
  
Marita turned on her heels and this time did get away from him. Or so she'd thought. Because soon he caught up with her again. He always did.  
  
''Leave me alone, Krycek.''  
  
''You don't want that.'' He said, and Marita had to turn just to make sure that it was a plea what she had just heard. Amazing, simply amazing, coming from him. ''Marita... I don't know what you have heard, but it's not true.''  
  
''If you think I'm mad for that brat you brought to the prom, you've gone crazy. I've been told that you've been speaking to someone's father. Someone called Jeffrey something, who's father is a pain in the ass. And YOU don't want that, Krycek.''  
  
''I could prove you on whose side I am, if you decided to give me a second chance?'' He said, gaining his vague smile again.  
  
''If you screw it this time, I will punch you so hard your ghosts will get dizzy.'' She stated, and eyed her house, barely a few feet away from her. Alex smiled wider and let out his gloomy laugh.  
  
''I know you will.'' He said, and leaned over to her. She looked at him for a second before grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him into a kiss. When she let go, she almost pushed him. Letting him watch her as she walked away and entered her home, Marita smiled.  
  
If you think this is a game, Bastard, I will have your head. Marita thought, knowing that at to some point, with Alex... everything was a game.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''So, since when do you play?'' Dana asked. Did everyone have this sort of problems when they tried to start a conversation with the opposite sex?  
  
''Forever.'' Mulder answered with a slight, foxy smile. ''The guys and I were a gaming team before we even knew the girls. But... the games got better when they showed up. Maybe just because of the fact that we always had opposition to the macho philosophy.'' Dana grinned. Well, that was for sure.  
  
''Oh, and nice rescue. Bambi and Pendrell blew the building up two second after we went out.'' Dana smiled. At least that game was going to be an excuse to start a conversation.  
  
''That's what I call good timing.'' He said with a wink. He noticed that they had reached her house, but she wouldn't deliberately look at it yet. Maybe she didn't want to leave just like he didn't. ''So...''  
  
Mulder knew he'd have to crack a joke, say something witty. But for once in his life he was speechless- incredible, that was freaking incredible. He even pondered if that'd be an effect of being near comics so much.  
  
''I... I think I will get going.'' Dana said, feeling that the silence was getting tense. Damn, she didn't know what to say. Even worse... none of them did. After she said that, she saw him nod slightly, even smile a bit. But he didn't move.  
  
Ok, this was stupid enough. And Mulder knew that in doubt, the best choice was to make the best question:  
  
''Seeds?''  
  
''Oh... no, thank you.'' Dana smiled, seeing that he'd gotten a bag of them out of his pocket. Did he carry them around? Did he have a constant craving for sunflower seeds? She smiled at that though... and started noticing that he was the sort of person who would not intimidate anyone unless it was in self-defense.  
  
''I am a bit confused about where I have to go tomorrow to find the school.'' Dana said. And it wasn't a lame excuse: It was true. She didn't know if he would believe that, though. But from the genuinely ashamed face that she had making that statement, he must have.  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
''I will come to take you to school, for as long as you need.'' He said, before he could even think of it. ''Being new here... you'll probably need it.''  
  
''I'll like it.'' Like it. She said like it, not need it. Mulder smiled a bit to himself. Hehehe... this kept getting better and better. Handing her a handful of seeds (in case she got hungry on her way to the door- a way that'd be two inches long) he left her there and watched how she opened the door. When she was safe and he was sure she'd be fine, he headed home.  
  
Just as he returned to his street, he greeted Pendrell who was looking out the window. When he waved back at him, he knew the whole group was home. Some relief at least. And that was when he noticed the figure that exited Frohike's residence. He looked closer... and closer...  
  
That was Alex Krycek? He didn't know if he should kick him in the shin or directly get into Marita's house to check she was safe. When Alex passed near enough for them to see each other's faces, Mulder noticed the slight smile. Alex watched him for a moment as well, and saying nothing, nodded once as a goodbye.  
  
Relief again... because he was LEAVING. 


	6. Revenge is Good

A/N: I am very sorry that I couldn't update sooner: Someone bitched around and deleted one of my stories for no good reason (' Story has been removed for reason '0', your account will be blocked since...' and that's a QUOTE!) so it's surrealistic... Good news is, that exams are over and school will be soon. :)  
  
KiwiFox: If no one knows d&d at school... make up the group yourself! Fine some friends and play! :) Or, you can find an online group. LOL.  
  
Nilrem: Have a nice journey! We'll miss you! :)  
  
Borg: You must have a serious problem on ff.net, since most series, books and movies end the moment you leave the cinema, finish the book or the series ends. My advice is, if you really have nothing better to do than offend and annoy people... put your head in a glass of water and drown.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really love them. :) And on with the story!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dana remembered the morning of her second school day that term. She'd greeted her sister Melissa (hardly older than her), her brothers and her parents, and headed downstairs as usual... and then remembered that Mulder'd come to pick her up and go to school.  
  
And then her morning became a race. She tossed herself into the shower, checking the time. Got dressed in jeans and favorite t-shirt, and made herself as pretty as possible. She also remembered getting a call from Monica, who seemed to be in the same situation as she was. They basically told each other what to wear in five minutes, and hung up in a rush to have breakfast and get the hell away from home.  
  
She rushed a goodbye to her parents and stepped outside the house right when Mulder arrived: Somehow, she'd had perfect timing. Maybe it had just been luck, and maybe it had been fate...  
  
''Woah, you are the first girl I don't have to wait for.'' Mulder smiled. ''Good morning... was there a marathon in your house?'' Dana gasped for air and looked up at him. So...yeah, he could say something like that. ''I think we are the last ones, Pendrell told me some people were at the school door already.'' She thought for a moment that he was trying to change topic.  
  
And he was.  
  
He would have ranted for hours just as long as there was no stunned silence between them. It had been his need since he was little to crack jokes at the worst moment... but it worked, nevertheless.  
  
''Thanks for bothering to pick me up.'' Dana said, after his rant about a teacher she hadn't met yet. ''Normally, I wouldn't have friends so soon. I am... rather shy.''  
  
''I guess that's why you stumbled upon Marita.'' He smiled. But Dana noticed that it had been another topic-changing comment. He also looked slightly pink... She was about to go 'Wheee!' but her rational mind told her otherwise. She'd remain calm and concentrated. And... wouldn't screw it.  
  
In the distance she could start seeing the school, and rounding a corner she walked right into Monica, who appeared at that moment with John. She looked radiant, happy. The four exchanged greetings almost soundlessly- John said it was due to the fact that the D&D game hadn't let anyone sleep. As if.  
  
Monica asked Dana with her eyes how it'd gone. She just shrugged. So, pointless conversation and the typical rant about nothing in particular. Monica smiled, since she felt the same way.  
  
''With time, it'll get better.'' Mon happily chirped.  
  
''Really?'' Dana asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.  
  
''Hey, don't burst my bubble, ok?'' The other one joked. They finally reached the school... but they had known where their group was long before they saw them: Bambi was engaged in an argument with the Gunmen, Sarah and Kirsten ranted about their sweethearts with rather graphic comments (if the guys had known it was them, they'd have died at the spot) and Marita and Pendrell copied some homework from Langly while he was not there to stop them...  
  
So, yes... It was not a very mentally stable scene, but they'd seen worse. Just while Mulder was about to call their attention, Phoebe Green happened to pass in front of Marita and dumped some sugar-free drink on her notebook... and that'd be the last mistake of the day she'd make.  
  
''Don't make a scene!'' Mulder yelled as she dropped her things on the floor and ran for Phoebe, even if he knew that she would ignore him if she heard him or not. She jumped on Phoebe and made her fall to the floor. Then proceeded to bitch-slap her.  
  
''Oh, just like during Summer...'' Bambi said, remembering that these fights had not stopped for the lack of school. Marita's best friend decided to rush to the rescue before anyone happened to get a broken nose - namely Phoebe.  
  
But before Mulder and Bambi reached her and tried to pry her hands off Phoebe's neck, someone else did it for them. Bambi was about to melt in a puddle of goo where she stood as she watched Walter Skinner lift Marita from the floor. Only that at this moment, Bambi's friend was just a little blond spot that shifted from one side to the other like an enraged animal.  
  
While Dana tried to get Marita back on her feet (it looked like flying only enraged her more), Bambi just stared, in some sort of trance. Mulder followed Dana and between the two of them they assured Walter that Marita did lots of noise, but was, after all, pretty harmless.  
  
''Fine then.'' Walter said, dropping Marita. ''Get back your pet.''  
  
Mulder just gaped at that comment, knowing what was to follow: Marita called Skinman something so nasty and so loud that people turned to stare. Dana put her hand over her mouth in panic, thinking that they'd go straight to the head teacher... again. But the Gunmen were clever enough to get in between the conflict and finish it before Marita decided to keep her pride by challenging Skinner to a fist fight.  
  
They headed into the building as Marita threw a temper tantrum and the others planned on how to hide from Skinner for the rest of the day. But once that problem was solved, another one aroused: Monica was the first to mention it when all the girls sat together during English.  
  
''It's Spooky's birthday next week.'' She squeaked, and the others turned to look at her. ''Does anyone have any ideas of what we could do to him this year?''  
  
''I don't, but I grant you that this year I won't be Prank Master.'' Marita said. ''When last year you lot decided to give him as fake present that hyper-small red thong, you made me sneak into his house to check if he wore it.''  
  
''And did he?'' Dana asked.  
  
''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Marita said with a knowing smile. Dana turned beet red.  
  
''We could always get him a pink bra.'' Bambi said, while she resolved her important task of drawing a super-hero like Skinner... that she happened to see in her dreams.  
  
''We already did that to Pendrell last year.'' Kirsten said, thus disregarding that option.  
  
''Poor Pendrell.'' Sarah mused, more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
''We could have always said that the bra was yours, sweetheart.'' Marita told Sarah. ''I bet he'd have loved it.''  
  
Sarah went beet red too. Marita thought that making two people blush in less than a minute was a total score, and decided to see if she was able to catch someone else off-guard with her cunning smile.  
  
''Enough of this, people.'' Monica silenced them. ''We really need a plan this time, a really good prank. He's going to become eighteen, the Big Number, and we have to do something special, really good.''  
  
''You could not get him a prank present.'' Dana said. ''You could always do something yourselves that he'd never forget. Set up people for a party, a good common present...''  
  
''Oh, I have it!'' Marita jumped. ''Dana, great thinking. I've got just something he won't forget about.'' Marita said with her best grin. The others got closer to listen in a fit of giggles.

- - - - -  
  
''HOW did you come up with that? I will NOT do that, say what you want.'' Bambi objected, as she headed to the toilets with Marita and Monica. ''It's got to be the craziest idea you've had for a while now... and it's just what, September? Really, Marita...''  
  
''Well, it was certainly surprising... I'm not sure if we should go for it. Dana seemed freaked out.''  
  
''Well, if I were in her position, I'd be freaked out too.'' The blonde quickly said. ''Or...not.'' The other two nodded. ''Yeah, most likely not. But it's not as if it's going to be anything really off place. It's going to be a big party with lots of people.''  
  
''Mulder doesn't like crowds.'' Bambi objected.  
  
''But I do, and since he is not in charge of setting up the party...'' Marita explained. Mon just shook her head with a slight smile.  
  
''Ok, so... the plan IS good.'' She admitted. ''But I think it'd be a bit too noisy, don't you think? I'm not saying it's a bad idea... it's just that I'm not sure if I'll like to do that.''  
  
''You DO want to.'' Marita said, this time dead serious.  
  
''I didn't exactly say that...'' Mon defended herself.  
  
''If you loathed the idea, by now it would be forgotten. But instead, you are saying that I'm right!''  
  
''Well, it's original and-''  
  
''And you want to do it because Doggett will be there!'' Marita triumphantly cut her off with a glowing smile.  
  
Monica stood still for a second. Then she smiled. ''Ok, then... so I admit that a part of me wants to do it, but there is always the fact that we could make total fools of ourselves.''  
  
''It can't get worse. I am the Cockroach-Girl, Marita is the She-Hulk, and you've been called alien more times than you can count. Seriously, Monica, what could make us be bigger fools?''  
  
''Just trust Bambi to tell you the horrible facts of life.'' Monica said with some bitterness. ''Well, apart from that, it'd be logical if the teachers didn't let us do it.''  
  
''Logic is the systematic way to reach the wrong conclusion with confidence.'' Marita retorted. ''And the teachers must NOT know.''  
  
They entered the toilets and the three eyed themselves in the mirror. Just as Marita was about to say that she was getting fat, a shadow crept over the three. Random moment of the Evil Triad, Marita said with a slight growl.  
  
Monica was the first one to panic, even if her face would not show it in front of the three. Marita observed the girls behind them with an amused look. Bambi looked ready to whoop someone's ass kung-fu style without remorse.  
  
''New haircut, Angela?'' Marita asked the blonde as she stroked her own flowing blond mane of hair. ''It was a shame that the sweet is gone, pink is your color.''  
  
''You think you're very smart, do you?'' Phoebe asked.  
  
''I AM very smart, you air-head, you're just too stupid to understand.'' Phoebe was about to attack Marita, maybe in revenge for the comment or for the earlier struggle between them before school started.  
  
''Don't you get tired of listening to yourself?'' Diana Fowley asked, from behind Marita. ''I am more than fed up with your attitude. WE are popular here. We will be the stars of the End of Year Prom and the Most Wanted. And you lot, once again, will be this nuisance we can't seem to get rid of. Who will remember you after this year?''  
  
''Its not WHO remembers you, Diana. It's WHAT you are remembered for.'' Monica said, suddenly feeling more defiant and ready to get in a fight than ever.  
  
''Well, in that case there is nothing you are going to be remembered about, anyway, except for maybe the world record of getting grounded.''  
  
''I see snobism has limits, but stupidity doesn't.'' Bambi muttered.  
  
''I heard you!'' Angela complained.  
  
''That was the whole point.'' Bambi said.  
  
''I'm sick of your stuck-up speeches.'' Monica said.  
  
Marita had been playing with her hair and looking straight at her reflection in the mirror as her friends turned around to face the others... and now she turned. ''And I am just too sick of you three.''  
  
And that was when the first punch came. Marita and the group had been wishing to deck these three for a long while now, and it was finally their chance. Angela changed against Bambi, who decided to prove that she'd learn something in her judo lessons and pinned her to the floor in a few seconds. Monica was engaged in a bitch-slap fight against Phoebe that ended with this last one with her face stuck in a toilet. Marita and Diana were still the most dangerous... or the most likely to get out of there heading to the nearest hospital.  
  
Bambi noticed that by now her best friend had a split lip and Diana'd just gotten a black eye, and with a gesture told Mon that one thing was revenge, and another letting these two kill each other. So Marita was once again dragged out the door by her friends while she swore like a truck driver.  
  
''Ok... what did we just do?'' Mon thought out loud, once they reached the school playground and the three let themselves fall in a bench. She flinched because of a bruise she had on her butt due to a maniacal tweaking from Phoebe that would not let her sit for a couple of days. But hey, Phoebe had been humiliated, so...  
  
''After years, we claimed revenge.'' Bambi said with a sigh. ''Good news is, the fight had to come at some point and we've done it. The bad news is...'' She brought a hand to her right side and frowned. ''... I think I got bitten by that blonde wacko.''  
  
Marita seemed to be in a state of peaceful dozing, even having a split lip and various points in her body that hurt like hell. There was a slight smile playing over her lips. Well, there had not been major wounds on either group, they were all more or less intact... and no teacher had seen it.  
  
For Marita that was success.  
  
There were some moments of silence between the three as they gazed at the empty playground, until Mon's voice broke the moment.  
  
''We'll do it. We'll do what you said in front of everyone.'' She announced. ''Remember Diana's words. If she wants us to vanish in an end of year party, she's fried.'' Bambi high-fived her, and Marita's smile just widened even more.

- - - - -  
  
''Ok...Whatever happened to you?'' Kirsten asked, in genuine confusion. ''In a psycho attack, you take revenge and get away with it because there is no witness... and you decided to carry out the plan for Mulder's birthday?''  
  
''Basically, yeah.'' Bambi said, as Dana tried to nurse the three back to health with some bags of ice and bruise-erasing cream. ''It's going to be a bomb.''  
  
''THIS was a bomb.'' Sarah corrected her. ''How could you get back at them without me!?'' She whined.  
  
''It wouldn't have been a fair fight.'' Dana said with a smile. ''Although I don't get the impression that they'd usually do that. They didn't have anything against attacking Monica two against one.''  
  
''Gotta agree there...OWWWWW!!!'' Marita complained, as Dana put the ice on one of her bruises, and on her lip. ''Mmhmf hmmf fmfhm hmf...''  
  
''What?'' Sarah asked, seeing that the blonde was unable to talk properly due to the ice over her mouth.  
  
''She said: 'They deserved a kick in the rear end', right?'' Bambi translated. After years of practice, she'd be able to know what Marita was saying if she were speaking through water. ''I am SO good... I should work as a translator. I work with primitive languages all the time.'' An eraser flew to her head. ''Hey, and she's got wild behavior too.''  
  
''Hm hmf m hmfhmf...'' Marita complained.  
  
''Translated as 'Go suck a lemon'.'' Monica said. ''Even I could understand that one.''  
  
''There is still one problem to go.'' Sarah suddenly said. ''We need a song.''  
  
''HUH???'' Said everyone at the same time.  
  
''For Mulder's 'unforgettable party', remember?'' There was an echo of sounds of understanding. Sarah smiled.  
  
''Hmmfm hmf hm fmhfmh.''  
  
'' Translated as 'Anything but your hip-hop.', I assume.'' Kirsten said. Sarah pouted for a moment. ''We need something loud and cool...we need it fast!''  
  
''We have a week to think of that.'' Dana said, applying cream on Bambi's aching side. ''I'm sure you'll come up with something.''  
  
''You bet we will.'' Kirsten said, and they all grinned.


	7. Pizza and the Atomic Kitten

A/N: Very sorry for the delay. I've been lost in some other things and I couldn't bring myself to update earlier. :P I am a lazy ass. In the meantime, I was able to write this chapter. LOL. Mulder's birthday! Whee! Party for everyone! And I wish I could throw a cyber-party somewhere , too, because my birthday is this Friday! :)  
  
It took me quite a while to find a song that was sexy, cool and that fitted the late seventies/eighties... and I couldn't find one that I liked. Sure, I liked Janis Joplin, but her music didn't suit my purposes. LOL. I didn't want a modern song either, even if I thought that some Michelle Branch could help me out of this mess. So I ended up settling for a mid-eighties one. Let's say the Bangles went to school with this bunch. LOL.  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews, and lots and lots of love. :) Enjoy!  
  
- - - - -  
  
''So this is your idea of a party? You shouldn't have.'' Mulder smiled, knowing that this pun would hit him back. ''Pizza and cold glasses of chocolate milk. Not a healthy diet.''  
  
''But it's MY diet.'' Marita replied from her side of the couch. Both of them were sprawled lazily over the place munching on pizza from some boxes on the floor and slurping glasses of milk. All of this, while watching 'The Empire Strikes Back.' It was some sort of tradition between them and some other old neighbors. Namely, the one that entered the room now.  
  
''What did I miss?'' Pendrell asked, sitting down and taking a piece of pizza.  
  
''Not much. W aren't still on the 'I am your father' bit.'' Mulder said as Marita passed Pendrell his glass of milk.  
  
''Your birthday is tomorrow, don't you have anything planned?'' Pendrell asked Mulder.  
  
''Not particularly. Why?''  
  
''For nothing.'' Marita quickly grinned, and sent Pendrell the ruin-my- plan-and-die glare. Pendrell choked. The boy understood a moment later and sipped his glass of milk in silence. ''I'm sure we'll come up with something.''  
  
Of course, none of the guys would have known what the blonde and her friends had planned for the day after, at school. But Marita smiled. Nothing would have prepared them for it, anyway.  
  
- - - - -  
  
''Everyone ready?'' Kirsten asked. She looked down at her outfit and swallowed hard. ''I'm not sure I am anymore.''  
  
''You can't chicken out now! Everyone's been helping us with this and I simply forbid you to run in the opposite direction, dammit!'' Marita bellowed, a bit louder than she'd expected.  
  
The pack of six girls was hiding behind the door of the gym, where Mulder and the other guys- along with half the school- were. They knew they had turned to the door trying to see where the noise had come from. The coach was out of the room, and they'd planned that some girl called Holly would drill him for long enough so that they could all get it over with the surprise.  
  
''Now or never.'' Mon said.  
  
''I'm thinking never.'' Sarah answered, starting to move away from the door. Bambi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into her place.  
  
''Too late to back down now.''  
  
''Wait, if someone asks us, we need a cool group name. Artistic, silly, and maybe meaningless. It's just so that we can pretend a bit better that this is something artistic.''  
  
''Sarah, you get the MOST stupid ideas when you are stressed out.''  
  
''Marita, please!'' Bambi protested. ''It's not the moment to have an argument now!'' Thankfully for the others, Bambi still had some common sense.  
  
''What about the Atomic Kitten?'' Kirsten asked, unaware that years later a group by that name would sing the song.  
  
''Bleagh.'' Marita complained.  
  
Dana tried to see what happened inside the gym through the tiny crystal window that stood at the top of the door. She tried with some difficulties to peer inside, and then nodded at the others. That meant that everyone they knew or that they wanted to be there was not absent.  
  
''I'm not sure about the positions.'' Dana said.  
  
''Look, that's easy. You just stay close to Mulder. The rest of us will just randomly pick anyone else. Clear?''  
  
''Clear.'' The other four said. Only Dana was very pale.  
  
''Yes, but still...''  
  
''Dana, darling.'' Marita stopped her. ''You KNOW you want to do this. We all do. It's just for fun, and mind you, it will be great.'' She grinned widely. ''YOU will be great.''  
  
''And now let's get going, just for the heck of it!'' Monica ended, and she clicked her fingers in front of the window so that some other girl friends inside would know it was time they started the music. These girls would later become the Bangles, but that's a completely different story.  
  
The music started, and the only one able to do the first move was undeniably the blonde bomb. So it was Marita's turn to come into view.  
  
''Close your eyes  
  
give me your hand, darlin'  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an Eternal Flame?...''  
  
There was a roar of wolf-calls and whistles as Marita came into view in the dim light of the gym in a rather stunning blood-red dress and her long fair locks on the loose. She gazed directly at Mulder, who seeing her automatically started laughing and saying something like 'I can't believe you. I just can't!' and brought his hand to his forehead in a rather shameful manner. The most stunned look came of course from Alex Krycek at the back of the room, but the blonde pretended she hadn't noticed.  
  
But the sensual movement was something all of the girls were going to do, even if Mulder had to end up tomato red because he had such crazy friends. Bt he hadn't seen half of it. Because behind Marita appeared another head with long ebony hair and sweet eyes, and the same sinuous movement. Monica's voice wasn't as strong and striking as Marita's, but it was just as stunning. It was sweet and charming, making everyone gaze at her as she made her way to Mulder too, even if her eyes glanced at John once in a while.  
  
''... I believe  
  
It's meant to be ,darlin'  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
  
You belong with me  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an Eternal Flame?...''  
  
More howling, clapping and cheering. And it was becoming louder and louder. Monica's dress was a pale blue, contrasting against her dark skin. Green eyes appeared behind the door as Kirsten crossed the door in yet another Bond-girl style dress, this time a watery green. Her voice was deep and soft as velvet.  
  
'' ...Say my name  
  
Sun shines through the rain  
  
A whole life so lonely  
  
And then you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling...''  
  
She turned around to greet Sarah with a smile. The newly arrived girl appeared in a silky pink dress, and with feline movements the two sang along the music, this time repeating the last verse together.  
  
''... Say my name  
  
Sun shines through the rain  
  
A whole life so lonely  
  
And you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling...''  
  
The last girls were yet to show up. Bambi appeared in a navy blue dress and Marita sent her a look that meant that once she was done, the last surprise would come. The howling and cheering was every time greater.... And apart from the fact that everyone's crushes were just staring there with their eyes out of their sockets, no one seemed to be getting hurt.  
  
There was a sudden hint of panic in Kirsten's eyes as she noticed that her crush from the music conservatory was actually at her school: Jeffrey Spender. She was about to do something like rush out of the room before she totally made of a fool of herself... But it was late now. Bambi came last, and the ending was near. Marita just kept hoping that Dana wouldn't trip.  
  
She sang along with the others as the door finally opened, revealing Dana standing there in a black dress with a slightly panicked expression. She wouldn't move from her place, and Marita thought that it would all go to hell if she didn't start walking. Of course, it was easier to say than to do, since there was something that Dana had to do that the others didn't: she carried a massive ,big, chocolate cake with an alien doll on top that said in silver letters ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALIEN-BOY''.  
  
Mulder had been red during the whole show... but this left him speechless. When all the girls were around him and the red head had finally gathered the courage to get nearer, the number was over. All of them had been singing, dancing.... Being loud, that was. Everyone started clapping and cheering for another one, but they said that their show was over. That was when Dana took a piece of cake and plastered it on Mulder's face.  
  
''Happy Birthday.''  
  
Mulder sent her a foxy grin as he tasted the chocolate. Well, at least the cake was good. The other girls also grabbed a piece and tossed it onto someone's face. Most of the time, it was who they liked. Except in Kirsten and Marita's case. Kirsten was still too shocked to see Spender there to choc-attack him, and Marita deliberately ignored Krycek and slammed the cake onto someone called Kritschgau.  
  
One who seemed to be having lots of fun was Monica. After John's initial 'Don't you dare!' scream, she'd burst out laughing. He just sighed and after a while ended up laughing too. Dana left the remaining cake on the floor and eyed Mulder.  
  
''I hope you won't hold this against us.'' She said.  
  
''I won't hold it against you. Marita is paying for it, though.'' Dana smiled.  
  
''It was everyone's idea. Although some of us DID have problems in showing up ... well, dressed like this.'' But Mulder's thoughts were lost far, far away, while he mused about combing the shorty redhead and chocolate.  
  
''Huh?'' He said, snapping back into reality. Someone whacked him over the head.  
  
''I could see your intentions.'' Marita hissed. But Dana was unable to hear. Bambi yelled 'The coach is back!' and the girls vanished through the door again while everyone clapped. Kirsten had fled with a piece of cake for Holly in exchange for the help. And Frohike had a video of the little show, that only the Gunmen knew of.  
  
John came behind Mulder as the coach demanded silence.  
  
''That was fun.'' He admitted. ''Crazy, but fun.''  
  
''And the surprises may not be over yet...'' Mulder answered, daydreaming. ''Buy by now, this is the best Birthday ever.'' 


End file.
